2018 (RPGRPG)
This is a timeline of events that occurred during 2018. = January-''' '''12th * [[w:c:mcu: Chase of Mike|'Chase of Mike (Day 1)']] 13th * Chase of Mike (Day 2) * [[w:c:mcu: Infiltration into Minoru Mansion|'Infiltration into Minoru Mansion']] * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Alex Wilder|'Rescue of Alex Wilder']] 14th * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Darius Davis|'Assassination of Darius Davis']] 16th * [[w:c:mcu: Infiltration into Atlas Academy|'Infiltration into Atlas Academy']] * [[w:c:mcu: Chase of Topher|'Chase of Topher']] * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Jonah|'Attack on Jonah']] 17th * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush on Geoffrey Wilder|'Ambush on Geoffrey Wilder']] * [[w:c:mcu: Infiltration into the Church of Gibborim Executive Office|'Infiltration into the Church of Gibborim Executive Office']] * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Frank Dean|'Attack on Frank Dean']] 18th * A day after murdering Oscar Gonzalez, Frank Dean goes to see his wife, Leslie. Leslie says she will have Detective Flores clean up the murder, but also that she is shutting down the Church of Gibborim after killing Jonah, angering Frank. * Later that day, while Leslie meets with Flores, Frank takes incriminatory pictures of her. * [[w:c:mcu: Battle at the PRIDE Construction Site|'Battle at the PRIDE Construction Site']] 19th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Livvie|'Attack on Livvie']] * [[w:c:mcu: Infiltration into the Gordon Hotel|'Infiltration into the Gordon Hotel']] * [[w:c:mcu: Capture of Molly Hernandez|'Capture of Molly Hernandez']] * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Flores|'Assassination of Flores']] * [[w:c:mcu: Kidnapping of Livvie|'Kidnapping of Livvie']] 20th * [[w:c:mcu: Siege of the Hostel|'Siege of the Hostel']] * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Gert Yorkes and Chase Stein|'Rescue of Gert Yorkes and Chase Stein']] * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Leslie Dean|'Rescue of Leslie Dean']] 21st * [[w:c:mcu: Chase of the Runaways|'Chase of the Runaways']] 22nd * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Rostam Kazemi|'Attack on Rostam Kazemi']] 23rd * [[w:c:mcu: Arrest of the Albanian Syndicate|'Arrest of the Albanian Syndicate']] * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Wilson Fisk|'Attack on Wilson Fisk']] * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush at the Chris French Cleaners|'Ambush at the Chris French Cleaners']] * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush on the FBI Convoy|'Ambush on the FBI Convoy']] 24th * [[w:c:mcu: Infiltration into Presidential Hotel|'Infiltration into Presidential Hotel']] 25th * [[w:c:mcu: Infiltration into Ryker's Island|'Infiltration into Ryker's Island']] 27th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on the New York Bulletin Building|'Attack on the New York Bulletin Building']] 28th * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush on Daredevil|'Ambush on Daredevil']] 29th * [[w:c:mcu: Infiltration into Benjamin Poindexter's Apartment|'Infiltration into Benjamin Poindexter's Apartment']] 30th * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Winn|'Assassination of Winn']] * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Everett Starr|'Assassination of Everett Starr']] February-''' '''1st * [[w:c:mcu: Duel at Clinton Church|'Duel at Clinton Church']] 2nd * [[w:c:mcu: Chase of Ray Nadeem|'Chase of Ray Nadeem']] * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Ray Nadeem|'Assassination of Ray Nadeem']] 3rd * [[w:c:mcu: Kidnapping of Felix Manning|'Kidnapping of Felix Manning']] * [[w:c:mcu: Battle at Presidential Hotel|'Battle at Presidential Hotel']] 8th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Luke Cage Heroin Warehouse|'Attack on Luke Cage Heroin Warehouse']] 22nd * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush at Merlin Discount Furniture Truck|'Ambush at Merlin Discount Furniture Truck']] * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Nigel Garrison|'Assassination of Nigel Garrison']] 23rd * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Arturo Rey III|'Assassination of Arturo Rey III']] * [[w:c:mcu: Chase of Cockroach Hamilton|'Chase of Cockroach Hamilton']] 24th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Yardies' Hideout|'Attack on Yardies' Hideout']] * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Misty Knight|'Attack on Misty Knight']] * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush on Luke Cage|'Ambush on Luke Cage']] 28th * [[w:c:mcu: Inauguration of the Shirley Chisholm Complex|'Inauguration of the Shirley Chisholm Complex']] * [[w:c:mcu: Chase of Piranha Jones|'Chase of Piranha Jones']] March-''' '''1st * [[w:c:mcu: Duel at High Bridge|'Duel at High Bridge']] * [[w:c:mcu: Battle at Irie Taxi Garage|'Battle at Irie Taxi Garage']] * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Tom Ridenhour|'Assassination of Tom Ridenhour']] * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Mariah Dillard|'Rescue of Mariah Dillard']] 2nd * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on James Lucas|'Attack on James Lucas']] * [[w:c:mcu: Skirmish at Mother's Touch|'Skirmish at Mother's Touch']] 3rd * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Rand Enterprises Research Facility|'Attack on Rand Enterprises Research Facility']] 6th * [[w:c:mcu: Arrest of Nandi Tyler|'Arrest of Nandi Tyler']] * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Stylers' Grow House|'Attack on Stylers' Grow House']] * [[w:c:mcu: Massacre at Gwen's|'Massacre at Gwen's']] 7th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Ingrid Mackintosh|'Attack on Ingrid Mackintosh']] 8th * [[w:c:mcu: Battle at Yangsi Gonshi Warehouse|'Battle at Yangsi Gonshi Warehouse']] * [[w:c:mcu: Infiltration into Harlem's Paradise|'Infiltration into Harlem's Paradise']] 11th * [[w:c:mcu: Raid of Rosalie Carbone's Office|'Raid of Rosalie Carbone's Office']] 12th * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Mariah Dillard|'Assassination of Mariah Dillard']] 13th * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush on Golden Tigers|'Ambush on Golden Tigers']] * [[w:c:mcu: Battle at the Silver Lotus|'Battle at the Silver Lotus']] 15th * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Hai-Qing Yang|'Assassination of Hai-Qing Yang']] 17th * [[w:c:mcu: Battle at Golden Tigers' Hideout|'Battle at Golden Tigers' Hideout']] 18th * [[w:c:mcu: Skirmish at the Red Hook Pier|'Skirmish at the Red Hook Pier']] * [[w:c:mcu: Capture of Iron Fist|'Capture of Iron Fist']] 19th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Golden Tigers|'Attack on Golden Tigers']] * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Danny Rand|'Rescue of Danny Rand']] * [[w:c:mcu: Capture of Mary Walker|'Capture of Mary Walker']] * [[w:c:mcu: Battle at the Crane Sisters' Tattoo Shop|'Battle at the Crane Sisters' Tattoo Shop']] 20th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Davos|'Attack on Davos']] 23rd * [[w:c:mcu: Robbery of Uptown Block Kings' Hideout|'Robbery of Uptown Block Kings' Hideout']] 30th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Chen Wu|'Attack on Chen Wu']] * [[w:c:mcu: Robbery of Money Hustle Gang's Hideout|'Robbery of Money Hustle Gang's Hideout']] April-''' '''3rd * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Sherry Yang|'Rescue of Sherry Yang']] 4th * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Henry Yip|'Assassination of Henry Yip']] 5th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Bayard Community Center|'Attack on Bayard Community Center']] * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Joy Meachum|'Rescue of Joy Meachum']] 6th * [[w:c:mcu: Battle at Eden Towers|'Battle at Eden Towers']] 8th * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Cassie Yasdan|'Rescue of Cassie Yasdan']] 10'th' * [[w:c:mcu: Skirmish at Andrew Brandt's Apartment|'Skirmish at Andrew Brandt's Apartment']] * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush at Alias Investigations Office|'Ambush at Alias Investigations Office']] * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Reid Pearson|'Attack on Reid Pearson']] 13th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Andrew Brandt|'Attack on Andrew Brandt']] 16th * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Erik Gelden|'Rescue of Erik Gelden']] 18th * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush on Gregory Sallinger|'Ambush on Gregory Sallinger']] * [[w:c:mcu: Kidnapping of Erik Gelden|'Kidnapping of Erik Gelden']] 19th * [[w:c:mcu: Kidnapping of Erik Gelden|'Kidnapping of Erik Gelden']] 20th * [[w:c:mcu: Infiltration into Wappinger Falls Police Station|'Infiltration into Wappinger Falls Police Station']] 22nd * [[w:c:mcu: Skirmish at the GT Agrochemical Office|'Skirmish at the GT Agrochemical Office']] * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Dorothy Walker|'Assassination of Dorothy Walker']] * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Gregory Sallinger|'Attack on Gregory Sallinger']] 24th * [[w:c:mcu: Infiltration into NYPD Crime Laboratory|'Infiltration into NYPD Crime Laboratory']] 27th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Jace Montero|'Attack on Jace Montero']] 28th * [[w:c:mcu: Chase of Gregory Sallinger|'Chase of Gregory Sallinger']] * [[w:c:mcu: Chase of Gregory Sallinger|'Chase of Gregory Sallinger']] * [[w:c:mcu: Arrest of Gregory Sallinger|'Arrest of Gregory Sallinger']] 29th * [[w:c:mcu: Chase of Trish Walker|'Chase of Trish Walker']] * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Gregory Sallinger|'Assassination of Gregory Sallinger']] 30th * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Demetri Patseras|'Attack on Demetri Patseras']] May 1st * [[w:c:mcu: Battle at the Oui|'Battle at the Oui']] * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush at Jeri Hogarth's Apartment|'Ambush at Jeri Hogarth's Apartment']] * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush at Ghost's Hideout|'Ambush at Ghost's Hideout']] 2nd * [[w:c:mcu: Arrest of Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne|'Arrest of Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne']] * [[w:c:mcu: Skirmish at SAC Imports Airport|'Skirmish at SAC Imports Airport']] * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Arthur Walsh|'Assassination of Arthur Walsh']] * [[w:c:mcu: Chase for Mobile Laboratory|'Chase for Mobile Laboratory']] * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Janet van Dyne|'Rescue of Janet van Dyne']] 3rd * [[w:c:mcu: Raid of Kazan's Gym|'Raid of Kazan's Gym']] 4th * [[w:c:mcu: Kidnapping of Nikolai Poloznev|'Kidnapping of Nikolai Poloznev']] * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Nikolai Poloznev|'Assassination of Nikolai Poloznev']] 5th * [[w:c:mcu: Kidnapping of Jake Nelson|'Kidnapping of Jake Nelson']] * [[w:c:mcu: Robbery of the ReadyQuick Check Cashing|'Robbery of the ReadyQuick Check Cashing']] * [[w:c:mcu: Chase of Jigsaw's Crew|'Chase of Jigsaw's Crew']] 6'th' * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Frank Castle|'Attack on Frank Castle']] * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Amy Bendix|'Rescue of Amy Bendix']] * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on John Pilgrim|'Attack on John Pilgrim']] 7th * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush at the Valhalla|'Ambush at the Valhalla']] * [[w:c:mcu: Rescue of Frank Castle|'Rescue of Frank Castle']] * [[w:c:mcu: hase of Frank Castle|'Chase of Frank Castle']] * [[w:c:mcu: Kidnapping of David Schultz|'Kidnapping of David Schultz']] * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush on Amy Bendix|'Ambush on Amy Bendix']] * [[w:c:mcu: Attack on Dinah Madani|'Attack on Dinah Madani']] 8th * [[w:c:mcu: Ambush on John Pilgrim|'Ambush on John Pilgrim']] * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Billy Russo|'Assassination of Billy Russo']] * [[w:c:mcu: Assassination of Eliza Schultz|'Assassination of Eliza Schultz']] Category:Timeline